Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars Rebirth ~ Earthly Knights of Wide Angle
is an action-platform style role-playing video game based on crossover anime fanseries for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Wii, developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc and and published by Capcom and Square Enix. This is the first of six games series franchises made of RPG Maker VX Ace. Gameplay The gameplay is much like old-classical Mega Man games, but in RPG game has also similar to the first of three Final Fantasy series on Nintendo. In begin, you'll start in RPG mode, talking to the others for information or buying some stuff for the next mission. They are 10 stages you can choose to start the mission in platform style. In battle mode, it looks much like Mega Man X Command Mission with unique skills and attacks animation (like cutin a la Tales Of series and anime cutscene while performs a power-up attacks). Also, there are the voice acting during battle scene are done from several games. Story All of sudden, the ten mavericks were revived to attacks the world. A sinister Duchess Lira creates a Mother Virus to lead her minions to take over the Earth. Sailor Moon, X and Zero were unable to stop them due to Mavericks strongest virus. It's up to Jin and Tamao to help them to rescue their friends and stop Lira's evil schemes. Game Summary: Libre... A mysterious Space Foundation was founded by Duchess Lira after the fall of Sigma. No one knows what the secret establishment of this building space, away from miles of Earth. Duchess Lira's plan is create the Mother Virus and revive a 10 Mavericks, containing a mysterious virus that does not know about secret. Her goal is to watch Reploids goes mad and start acts of sabotage. After all, she is not have whole plan, but include... an Earth. Ten Mavericks that defeated by X and Zero, are revived to going mad as well. However, the most powerful virus is really dangerous to go madness in order to take over the world. By this time, her sinister plan has just beginning. All hunters has not easy to protect an earth due to Maverick's strongest violence power. But, two shadows who want to be best Maverick Hunters... Is finally born. Can they stop evil's plan and save an earth before become ruined and so much violence arsed? All we know about a crossover team...M-S-F All Stars! Characters Main Characters Original Playable Protagonists * A main male protagonist of the first game series. An adventurer who was mastered of spear skill. He want to become famous hunter among of all. He can fight with spear. * A main female protagonist of the first game series. A youngest nurse who's her parents are doctors. She's gentle and very helpful to treat everyone. Her skills products with healing power and summons an angels, gods or goddess to guide her to protect the allies. M.S.F. Team Members * / A first year high-school teenager with selfish and a bit of crybaby. She's the sailor soldier of love and justice. As a soldier of the moon, her notable skills are based on light/love element. * A leader of Maverick Hunter 0-Unit. He is best friends with X of the Maverick Hunters' 17th Elite Unit. His skills is really faster and is a mastered of sword techniques. * An S-ranked Maverick Hunter who's fight for peace. He was forced to go with Zero for another missions. X will automatically joins the party before they going to stop launch the nuke at Nuclear Missile Base. However, X can unlocked immediately once you finish the game for the first time and Dr. Light will give you a message to deliver it to him. X is your favorite character who can equip armor parts and charging his X Buster. Guest Character * A guest character to join them temporary. Now, King of Claudio, all he want is to protect everyone from dangers. Inspired by legendary holy knight. Non-playable Characters * Ami Mizuno * Rei Hino (also called as Rei-Rei by Zero) * Makoto Kino * Minako Aino * Chibiusa * Mamoru Chiba * Tifa Lockhart * Nozomi Yumehara * Kyo Kusanagi * Ken Master * Alia * Douglas * Signas * Nuts (Mr. Natsu) * Asako Konno * Luna * Artemis * Unazuki Furuhata (cameo) Bosses Ten Revived Mavericks: Quarters the Major: Opening Stage Bosses: *D-1000 Sub Bosses: *Rattlesnake Nightmare *Thunder Slimer *Hell Crusher *Eyezard MKII *Energy Feeder *Hell the Giant *Ouryu (optional boss) *Nuclear Booster The Four Heavenly Kings and their Associates *Gamerizer *Genbu *Dark Coco *Mad Grinder *Suzaku *Orochi Iori *Diadrake *Seiryu *Evil Ryu *Libre Booster *Byakko *Shin Akuma / Cyber Akuma *Abel / Arcana Colossus Libre Foundation / Mother Virus Den (Final Stages) *Ruby Sentinal *Lancelot *Ten Revived Mavericks (rematch) *Lira / Imperial Lira *Quarters the Major (rematch) *Deformed Klein / Matastroph *The Fallen See also Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars: Rises of the Galaxy Saga Gallery Videos Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Eternal Dragonpolis games Category:Mega-Sailor-Fantasy All Stars series Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:RPG games Category:PC games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Wii games Category:Xbox 360 games